Hidden Shames
by JubilantJester
Summary: Everyone knows Harley Quinn hates Batman for hurting her beloved Joker, but how does Harleen Quinzel feel about Bruce Wayne?   This story will include harsh language, violence, and smut. Reviews welcome. And, I obviously don't own Batman.
1. A Chipped Nail

**Author's Note**: I do not own Batman or any of it's associated characters. This is only the first page of the story, there will be more to come, so don't criticize for it not really doing anything. Haah, just starting up the story. Also, this is my first story, so I don't know how to indent on this website T.T". Whoot! (:

* * *

><p>Many thoughts went through Harley's head as her small foot came in contact with the side of Batman's cowl. She hoped she could escape with the money so she didn't have to go to the business meeting she had arranged for tomorrow, trying to be friendly after a long night of getting her ass kicked is especially hard. She thought of how embarrassing this would be if anyone were watching, her hair falling out of her wet pigtails, -why was it always raining every damn time she had to fight this costumed bat?-her costume ripped from the multiple hits from Batarangs and clean punches, one of her gloves missing, exposing her freshly manicured nails, red with black diamonds, why does this always happen?<p>

Batman grabbed her leg midair and flipped her over, throwing her on her face; she slid on the wet roof top."Damn it, Bats, you are ruining my outfit," she picked herself up and ran toward him furiously, "this is Mistah J's favorite!" She jumped on him, kicking off his armored chest to do a back flip, slicing his shoulder with her bare hand, jabbing her nail into his skin and breaking it. "OH TO HELL WITH IT!" she screamed and fell to her knees, crying and looking at her broken, jagged fingernail. "You win, Bats."

Batman stood in front of her confused, but with a straight face. "I won't fall for your tricks Quinn."

"I'm not joshin ya, Bat breath, I gives! Mistah J is already upset with me, maybe spending a few nights in jail will give him time to cool off, ya know?" tears rolled down her cheeks as she held her wrists up to him. He grabbed her instead by the throat and pulled her up to his face as she squealed. He looked into her baby blue tear-filled eyes as she gasped for breath. He looked at her thin body, her costume ripped and blood soaking through her costume. He put his hand in her pocket, searching for the stolen diamonds, then securing them in his own pocket, dropped her to the ground. "Geeze, Bats, buy a gal a drink first why dontcha?" Harley weezed. She watched him disappear into the blackness of the night. She picked herself up and a sly smile spread on her lips as she whispered, "Thanks, Bats."


	2. A Disappoined Grin

**Author's Note: **This chapter contains violence, harsh language, and smut.

* * *

><p>Harley managed to make her way back to the hideout, bruised, beaten, sore, and tired. She nodded at the henchmen she walked by, they knew she was in no mood to trade witty banter. She opened the door to the bedroom, "Puddin," she called out quietly, "you home?" There was no response. She sighed and slowly made her way into the room. She knew she would be punished. She made her way into the bathroom, slowly peeling off the wet, torn, bloody costume and after examining it she threw it into the trashcan. She looked at her body in the mirror, examing the old yellowing bruises, and the fresh new purple bruises. She examined her multiple cuts, one being on her right breast. They were all rather small for the amount of blood that came from them. She started the bathwater, pouring in her favorite bubble bath. She untangled her pigtails and slid into the bathtub and emersered herself in the scent of rose petals and citrus. She leaned her head on the bath, and closed her eyes and thought of happy times.<p>

A pair of hands lovingly touched her shoulders, "May I bathe you?" his cold breath fell on her neck, and she smiled.

"Of course Puddin."she sighed.

He put his hands in her hair and then shoved her under the water. Harley gasped for breath as her mouth filled with the sudsy water, she clawed for the side of the tub with one hand, trying to push the Joker away with the other, but it was useless, her hands dropped and she stopped struggling to breathe. Joker pulled her out of the water by her hair and held her head to his chest, laying a knife delicately on her throat, "Where are my diamonds, Harley?"

She let out a cough of bathwater and gasped, "Batman….Puddin, I'm sorry..."

"DAMN THAT BAT!" Joker released her and turned away, throwing the knife into the wall. Harley sat up and coughed up the rest of the water, shaking. She looked at him, he had only a purple towel wrapped around his waist. His gaze fell upon her as he cursed beneath his breath, her upper body exposed. His eyes caught the cut on her right breast. "Did the B-man do that to you?" he leaned over and touched it softly. She merely nodded with a slight whimper. He shook his head, took off the towel and got into the bath with her. "Only I can touch you like that." he kissed the cut gingerly. Harley leaned her head back, it was the moments like this that reminded her why she loved him so foolishly. "Anymore?" he asked quietly. She stretched her leg out, hanging it on the side of the tub, to reveal a deep cut on her inner thigh. A smile spread across his face as he leaned in to kiss her thigh. She went to move her leg back but his hand pushed her leg back down.

"Puddin'?"

"Shut up, Harley." He said sternly and she bit her lip. He breathed heavily, and grabbed her other leg, and wrapped it around his waist.

"Oh, Pudd-"

"GODDAMNIT, HARLEY! DON'T RUIN IT!" he lunged at her, clasping his hand sternly over her mouth. "Oh.." his voice softened as he realized this position had allowed his dick to rub against her clit, making him even harder. He grabbed her cut thigh with his free hand and at the exact moment she winced from the pain he shoved himself inside her. She let out a muffled scream, and he began to laugh under his breath, as he shoved himself deeper inside her. He moved his hand from her mouth to her right breast, squeezing the fresh cut firmly, and Harley wailed in her high-pitched voice. The mixtures of her pain and pleasure screams were music in his ears. He looked down at her, her head thrown back as she moaned even louder, her body heaving and wriggling from the pain he was causing. He let out more laughs and then leaned into her, biting her left breast so hard he tasted blood as he finally came inside her.

He let go of her and wiped his mouth, standing up and leaving her lying in the tub. He grabbed his bathrobe and slipped it on. "Harley, do me a favor would you?" he extended his hand to her, pulling her out of the tub, and handing her a fluffy green towel.

"Yes, Mistah J?"

"DON'T BE SUCH A STUPID BITCH TOMORROW." He slapped her across the cheek and she fell to the ground, "Do everything you can for that money, threaten his family, kill him, whore yourself out, I don't care, but don't come back here without that money."

"Y..yes..Puddin." she whimpered, as he left.


	3. A Business Proposal

Harley woke up sore from the night's happenings, and the lumpy couch the Joker had ordered she sleep on. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a matching blazer, she had put a red silk cut off spaghetti strap on underneath, and a pair of stockings dark enough to hide the bruising. She had to look professional, but she hated wearing lairs of clothing. She wore her nicest black stilettos, her glasses, and tied her hair back in a neat bun. She hated dressing like this, but she had to keep her appearances as Dr. Harleen Quinzel. She was waiting patiently at the door of Wayne Manor for her appointment.

"Hello, Miss Quinzel. I am Alfred, I'll be showing you to the dining room. Unfortunately Master Wayne was out late and is having a little trouble getting up. He'll be down in just a moment." He motioned inside the house towards the dining room.

"Well, you sure know how to make a gal feel welcome!" she batted her eyelashes at him and followed him through the manor. "So, Brucie is a big party boy, ain't he?" she joked.

"Master Bruce spends his time wisely, I'm sure."

"Sheesh, I was joking, laugh a little, it'll liven you up, and you could use a little liven up old timer!" She nudged him with her elbow.

He forced a smile and pulled out her chair for her, "Master Wayne will be down shortly." Harley rolled her eyes and sat down, drumming her fingers against the fine wood table.

"Man, this guy is loa-"

"Dr. Quinzel?"

"Mr. Wayne!" She shot out of her seat in surprise turning around quickly.

Bruce laughed and extended his hand, "Please, call me Bruce."

Harley took his hand and smiled, "Only if ya call me Harleen, Bruce."

"I'd like to apologize for my tardiness, if I knew how beautiful my guest was, I would have certainly been here faster." He smiled.

Harley's face flushed, "You flatter me, Bruce.. But we are here to talk business!" she quickly sat down, turning her face from him so he wouldn't be able to see her now rosy cheeks. He laughed and took the seat across from her.

"Very well, let's see your proposal, Harleen." She liked the way her named sounded in his voice. She slid over a laminated proposal, highly thought out, and completely fake. He slid it to the side and asked, "Amount?"

"$30,000."

"Cause?"

"Researching the criminally insane."

"My involvement?"

"Signing a few papers."

"Deal."

"Excuse me!" Harley nearly fell out of her seat in shock.

"I trust you, but I have one condition." He put his finger to his mouth.

"What is it Bruce?" Her heart pumping with excitement.

"Let me take you out tonight." He smiled.

"..on a date?" she asked, not knowing how to feel.

"No, it is just an investor getting to know his potential business partner." Bruce let out a laugh.

Harley thought for a moment, what would the Joker do if he saw her fraternizing with him? Although, he did say to whore herself out. She frowned as his words hit her the second time around. "I am not sure if being seen together would be professionally appropriate, but I wouldn't object to staying in for dinner." She smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't be angry.

"That sounds excellent, Harleen." He smiled at her, and then called for Alfred to begin bringing in dinner, and wine.

"Wine? That is really nice, Bruce!"

"Doesn't your boyfriend buy you wine?" Bruce looked concerned.

Whatever it takes, "No, I don't have a boyfriend." She sighed.

"What a shame." 


	4. A Story of Lies

Harley and Bruce spent their time talking about their lives, both lying flawlessly between the bites of steak and fresh green salad. They collectively drank a bottle of Bruce's favorite wine.

"Oh, this chair is killin' me, Bruce!" Harley stretched her sore muscles.

"We could continue our conversation in the sitting room; the loveseat is far more comfortable than these old chairs?" Bruce walked to her side, offering her his hand.

"Well, alright then." She smiled, taking his hand.

He led her to a small sitting room where Bruce sat her down on the loveseat, and stroked the dimly lit fireplace until it roared back to life. He then sat next to her, and continued to ask her about her personal life. She started talking about her teenage years, her college experience, the time before she even met the Joker, the only time of her life she didn't have to lie about.

"You have to be the most interesting person I have ever met." Bruce gazed into her blue eyes. "You're a gymnast _and_ a psychiatrist? You are quite extraordinary."

"I am not worth half as much as you, Brucie." She shook her head at him, teasingly getting in his face.

"But, I'm not half as beautiful as you, Harley." He got even closer to her face.

The sound of the name she preferred caught her off guard, and her eyes locked on his. "Harley?"

"I thought it sounded cute for you, if you don't min-"

"Say it again?"

"Harley." She suddenly found her arms wrapped around his neck, pushing his lips against his. Bruce was surprised but welcomed the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Her lips released his and she leaned back to admire his face, so much more tan then the past white she was used to. Bruce's jaw was broad and defined the exact opposite of his. Bruce looked up at her with a puzzled expression on his face, Harley realized she was staring and again let her lips intertwine with his. This time she let her tongue brush his bottom lip gingerly until he opened his mouth. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and met his tongue, which danced gingerly between her mouth and his. Harley cupped his face in her hands and gave him a hard kiss on his lips and then pulled away to look at him, she couldn't believe what was happening.

Bruce put his hand over her hand on his face and said, "I swear, Harley, I wasn't trying to seduce you, I promise."

Harley smiled at him, "I know." She took him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to deliver another set of kisses to him. Bruce put his arms around her and pulled her up off the couch, and then off the ground as he kissed her even harder. Harley then lifted herself up, kicking her stilettos off, wrapping her legs around him and he carried her into his bedroom.


	5. A Surrender

**Author's Note**: This page contains smut, and inappropriate/suggestive language!

* * *

><p>The lights in the bedroom were off, it smelled slightly of lavender, tickling Harley's nose. Bruce laid Harley down onto the soft silk sheets and crawled on top of her, taking the elastic out of her to allow her blonde locks to fall beautifully on the silk, kissing her, and then beginning to trail down her jaw and neck. She closed her eyes and began working at the buttons on his shirt. Bruce's hand slid down her body and it slipped under her skirt, tugging at the top of her right stocking, pulling it off. Harley smiled as Bruce kissed and lightly licked her chest, and back up the other side of her neck. He repeated himself and took off the other stocking. Harley wrapped her legs around him once again and reached up to give him a kiss on his muscular neck, running her hands over his exposed chest. She could feel his heart beat, and she found it somehow comforting.<p>

"Oh, Bruce." She whispered, afraid to speak.

"You're stunning, Harley." He whispered back to her, running his hand slowly up her thigh, delicately touching her now moist panties. Harley let out a small quiet moan, and began to arch her back. Bruce moved so her legs were no longer around him, and he slowly pulled the skirt off of her, throwing it delicately to the ground. He looked at her small, red, lace panties and smiled. Harley looked up at him, examining his face in the darkness, smiling to herself as he unbuttoned her blazer. He let an, "Oh." When he saw the cut-off spaghetti strap she was wearing beneath the blazer, and realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

Harley took his large hand and put it on her ribs, then slowly slid it up and under the fabric, placing it on her left breast and holding it there. He leaned down and kissed her breast, then slid the shirt off of her. She sat up and kissed him, pushing him back, until he fell back, her breast rubbing freely against his muscled chest. She let her hand wonder down his stomach to his waistband, unbuttoning them and pulling his zipper down. She slowly removed his pants, Bruce helping to slide them off. He pulled her up to him by the back of her thighs; she let out a giggle and kissed him again. She put her hand further down, feeling how hard Bruce had gotten. She decided it was cruel to make him wait any longer, and slid her hand into the silk boxers, and grabbed his cock. She straddled him, her arm between her legs and kissed him, tugging and pulling at his hard penis. Bruce let out muffled groans as Harley kissed him harder. He was getting more turned on by the second; he grabbed her ass and slipped his thumbs under the elastic waste band of her lace thong, and pulled them down.

Harley followed his lead by kicking her thong away, and sliding his boxers completely off. She was going back up to kiss him when she saw his dick, completely erect, and decided to lick up the length of it. Bruce let out a sound of enjoyment as she wrapped her lips around the head, licking it gingerly, and then slowly putting as much as she could into her mouth.

"Harley…" Bruce said in a deep moan, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Yes, Brucie?" She looked up, wiping her mouth. He sat up and kissed her, laying her gently back down on her back. She could feel his cock rubbing against her body as he made her way down her body, kissing and licking her breasts, catching her nipple gently between his teeth, down her stomach and then he found herself at her moist canal. He licked her clit, biting lightly. Harley let out a high-pitched moan of pleasure as his tongue searched inside her. He held her thighs with his hands as he reached deep insider her.

"B-B-Bruce!"

"Yes, Harley?" He looked up at her.

"Pllllease…" She whimpered. He knew what she wanted. He sat up, and pulled her closer to him by her legs, allowing them to wrap around his waist. He slowly positioned himself, his head rubbing delicately against her clit.

"Are you sure, Harley?" She nodded with a small whimper, and Bruce immediately shoved himself completely inside her. She let out a large moan as her body rocked with his. Her arm extended, reaching for nothing, but reacting to the pure ecstasy she was feeling. Bruce bent further down, pushing as far into her as he could. Harley let out a shrill scream and grabbed his shoulder with her hand. She could feel a fresh scar on his shoulder, just like the one she gave Bats she thought. Just like it. Her hand fell and she screamed again, in a mixture of pleasure and shock. How could she be sure, how could she? She continued to let him work further into her, as she contemplated what she could possibly do. She was defenseless if her assumption was correct.

Bruce was unaware of what Harley had discovered he had continued to hump her, until they both finally reached a mutual climax, Harley screaming. Bruce panted and wiped the sweat from his brow, and then extended his hand to grab hers. He held it in the dark, and felt it gingerly, slowly touching each soft fingernail as he slowly pulled out of her. Each fingernail was smooth, and well manicured, except one, that was jaggedly broken. Just like the one Harley Qui-. Harley Quinzel. Harley Quinn.


	6. A Hidden Shame

**Author's Note:** Ending this story was rather hard, I didn't really want to, it made me rather sad quite actually! Thank you guys for reading all the way through. :) Hopefully I can come up with other stories for you to enjoy... :)

* * *

><p>Bruce put his hands on Harley's wrists, forcing them down on the bed.<p>

"Bruce?" she asked nervously.

For a moment, he didn't say a word, contemplating what his next move was; he didn't understand how she could waltz into his home and make him feel the way he did. She didn't have a conscience, let alone a soul. What kind of person can toy with a man like that? Anger began to course through Bruce's veins. His head was bent down, hair covering his face from Harley's view. Harley lay underneath him, nervous of what was happening to the Bat. She managed to wriggle one of her hands free, bringing it to his face and moving the hair away. She felt a drop of warm water fall onto her bare stomach.

"Are…you crying, Bruce?" She said in awe, as she realized she had reduced the Big Bad Bat to tears.

"How…could you?" he muttered, holding back tears.

"What Bruce?"

His sadness quickly turned to anger, as he pinned her down with all the force he could manage, Harley let out a scream. "You came into my house, convinced me you were a perfectly normal woman, here with pure intentions, made me _feel_ something for you, make…. Love to you…Harley Quinn.." his voice trailed off, and he was quiet once again.

A tear rolled down Harley's cheek. She didn't know why but she was suddenly overcome with sadness, not fear.

"I swear to you Bats, I didn't know it was you," she searched for his face in the darkness, "do you really think I would have slept with you if I would of known it was really you behind all that money?"

"WHY SHOULDN'T I THINK THAT?" Bruce screamed angrily, "YOU are his little servant, if he told you to sleep with me, then you damn well would have!"

"BUT HE DIDN'T!" Harley screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks now. "I-I…slept with you, because… no one has ever made me feel the way you did. You don't yell at me, you don't hurt me, you actually listen and talk to me!"

Bruce's grip loosened and he leaned back as her words hit him, "You really didn't know I was Batman?"

"You really didn't know I was Harley Quinn?"

Bruce got out of the bed and found his boxers in the darkness, slipping them on, and then finding a pair of pajama pants to wear, "Don't move, Harley. You really don't want to test me today." Harley did as she was told, she watched him open a drawer and pull something from it. At first she thought it was one of his many gadgets, but then she was uncertain when he didn't turn to use it on her. Instead she heard a scribbling sound, followed by ripping. He made her way back to her in the dark, Harley closed her eyes, prepared for whatever punishment he had to deliver her.

"Open your eyes."

Harley cautiously opened them, to see Bruce handing her a small piece of paper. She took it from him. It took her a second but after her eyes adjusted she realized it was a check signed for $30,000. A small noise escaped from her mouth, she was so confused, she had no clue what she should say.

"Take it, I assume bringing this back to _him _will insure your safety for at least one more night, right? I'd feel guilty sending you off to be beaten," Bruce collected Harley's clothes and threw them on the bed, and turned away from her, "get dressed now."

Harley was quiet for quite some time. Bruce noticed she was moving very slowly. He heard her feet hit the hard wood floor. He turned around; she was fully dressed with tears on the brim of her eyes. "Why are you letting me go, Bruce? Why are you giving me this money?"

Bruce walked to her and looked into her baby blue eyes, and wiped a tear away, "I'm giving Harleen Quinzel this money, because I got to know her tonight, and I care for her." He kissed Harley for what could be the last time. "I just wish Harley Quinn could be a better person. I want to save her," He gave her another kiss, "but I don't think I can."

Harley stepped away from him, a pain shot through her heart, "If he ever finds out.. He'll beat me so much.."

"You don't tell him who I am, and I won't tell him about who you are."

With each word, Bruce grew colder, and felt further from Harley. Whatever romance she had kindled tonight with Bruce was quickly smoldering out.

Another tear fell, "Crazy, what we do for love, isn't it?" She began walking out of the room. Bruce looked after her as she left through the darkened door frame.

"Crazy."


End file.
